Harry's Journal
by GinnyPotter101
Summary: Just a series of events happening since Harry's sixteenth birthday when he gets a journaldiary. OotP spoilers. HG for right now and later, RH. R&R!
1. Entry One: July 24

Author's Note: I just HAD to start this. It was tempting me for a long time!!! Argh! Well, anyway, I hope you like it.  
  
Summary: Just a series of events happening since Harry's sixteenth birthday when he gets a journal/diary. OotP spoilers. H/G for right now and later, R/H.  
  
Disclaimer: If you recognize something, (probably a lot), it's J.K.R.'s. If you don't, then it's MINE! Muahahahahaha...  
  
:~:~: Entry One - July 24 :~:~:  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I miss Sirius so much now. It's all my fault that he died, even if people say it's not my fault. If I just listened to Hermione.  
  
Speaking of Hermione, she gave me you. I really didn't know what to do with you, so I thought I might as well use it to write things in which I am not comfortable sharing with others. I mean after all, no one would read this. It appears that Hermione is going to the Burrow because Ginny invited her.  
  
Ron invited me to the Burrow. I want to go. I hope I will be able to go. I hate living at the Dursley's. It's horrible. But they haven't said more than two words to me the whole time I was here, which left me a lot of time to think about what happened at the Department of Mysteries. I know I shouldn't dwell on it, but I can't. Everytime I think about it, it leaves my eyes close to a breakdown.  
  
Remus sent me gift for my birthday, which was a set of books for DADA. I want to see him again, but I've only seen Tonks, Mundungus and Moody so far this Summer. I really want to see all the Order members, but I suppose Dumbledore doesn't want me to leave yet. He sent a letter which said that Sirius also bought me a gift, before he died. It made me feel even worse because Sirius had been thinking about my birthday for such a long time.  
  
Ginny wrote to me also which surprised me a little. We were friends last year, but she did have that crush on me. Oh, well, I guess she's over it. Not that I care, of course. I think. I don't know. There is that thought again. I've been thinking about her all Summer long, when I wasn't thinking about Sirius. I thought I like Cho, but I guess that's long gone. Well, Ginny asked me if I could come to the Burrow. Just for her, I want to go.  
  
I really miss everyone. I wish I could see them all as soon as possible. Until next time, then, Journal. I should really think of a name for you.  
  
- H. J. Potter - 


	2. Entry Two: July 31

A/N: No, reviews yet because I just started this today. But I can't wait until my first one. BTW, what should I name the Journal?  
  
Journal time...  
  
:~:~: Entry Two: July 31 :~:~:  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Still working on that name for you. Don't worry.  
  
Well, today was my sixteenth birthday. Happy Birthday me. It really was great. Today was the longest day I haven't thought about Sirius. And that's because I'm at the Burrow and they threw me a surprise birthday party and I also found out that I'm the Quidditch captain.  
  
The party was at the Leaky Cauldron during dinner until whenever people wanted to go home. Most of the Order members were there. Tonks had her hair bright green and punk looking today. Many friends from Hogwarts were there. To my horror and Ginny's Cho Chang and Michael Corner were there. It was horrible. I really don't like Cho. I think she only went with me to Hogsmeade that one time last year was because she wanted to talk about Cedric. Seamus Finnigan and Lavender Brown were there together, also along with Dean Thomas and Parvati Patil. Many Gryffindors were there, mostly fifth years and sixth years.  
  
Well, what happened was, the Weasleys', Hermione and I were originally going to go and get our school supplies at Diagon Alley, eat dinner at the Leaky Cauldron, and come back home. Well, we did get our school supplies and we were entering the Leaky Cauldron when everyone shouted 'SURPRISE!' I was just in shock. I finally calmed down and went outside to get some air. Ginny followed me. I didn't notice until she called my name. We were talking about the Quidditch team this year until I had this strong urge to kiss her. I don't know what came over me and I did kiss her. I pulled away quickly and started blushing. She smiled and kissed my cheek and we went inside together.  
  
Then, I started eating dinner and everyone came to me and kept saying "Happy Birthday!" to me.  
  
It really was awesome. I should go now. I've been up for a long time and I'm tired. I'll write more later. - H. J. Potter -  
  
P.S. I think I like Ginny because well, I kissed her. 


	3. Entry Three: August 22

Author's Note: Umm...well, thanks for the reviews. =D  
  
hermionegreen: It's Sirius now! =D Thanks for your review!  
  
Chilis ROX: LOL, I am sorry for writing a little while later than expected, but I hope I didn't kill you! =)  
  
Sarahamanda: Thanks for your review! =D  
  
HarryANDGinny4eva: Thanks for your review and I hope again that I didn't kill you! And I agree with you about the relationships. GOOOOOOO HARRY AND GINNY!!! AND RON AND HERMIONE!  
  
:~:~: Entry Three - August 22 :~:~:  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
Yes, I've decided to call you Sirius now because Sirius is dead.  
  
Sorry I haven't wrote in awhile, Sirius. I've been kind of busy. Fred and George's store is doing excellent, so they're opening another branch at Hogsmeade. George is going to manage Weasley's Wizard Wheezes there. I can't believe how well they're doing. Sometimes, I used to feel really guilty when Mrs. Weasley asked them about where they got the money to do that, but she's proud of them now, so I'll leave it at that.  
  
We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get our school supplies. We got our Hogwarts' letters today and I've been made Quidditch captain. Only Katie, Ron and I are left on the team. Hopefully we'll get some excellent players.  
  
I know that I'm only sixteen years old, but I think I'm in love with Ginny. I really do. But I'm only sixteen and she's only fifteen. I know it's too early, but I think I really am in love with her. And why do people always say that Potter's have a thing for redheads? I think it's stupid, but if it's hereditary, then so be it. But I'm in love with her. I know I am.  
  
I saved the best for the last, Sirius!  
  
Well, now that we're on vacation and Hermione has more time to write essays to Viktor Krum, Ron is acting very oddly indeed. Day before yesterday, she was writing to him in the living room. Ron and Ginny were playing Chess, I was watching their game. So, Ron just casually asked what she was doing and Hermione told him that she was writing to 'Viktor.' You should've seen Ron's face at the mention of Krum. It looked like a bright red cherry. Hermione glanced at him and she blushed too. Well, when someone is being that obvious, even someone with a thick-head like me can figure out that they like each other. So I confronted Ron yesterday and he finally admitted that he likes Hermione. I'm guessing Ginny asked Hermione, too, but I'm not sure yet. And Ron asked me whether I like Ginny or not. I told him I do and he said he was fine with it. "But if you ever hurt my sister, Potter, I will hunt you down and make sure your life is as miserable as hell. And V- You-Know-Who would've been easier to handle than me."  
  
Some friend he is. But I guess you can't blame him, since his best friend is in love with his one and only sister.  
  
I'm going to find Ginny so I can ask about Hermione now, Sirius. I'll write more later.  
  
-H. J. Potter- 


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey Guys! Sorry that this is not a chapter! Well, I was updating a story (I'll keep the surprise for you. Yes, I'm evil, I know. =P) and I was wondering how you do the bold, italics and underlines in a story. Please review or email me (freewriter123@hotmail.com) ASAP. Thanks in advance! =D  
  
BTW, I found this great site () for any RON AND HERMIONE ships. It's really awesome. Try looking me up. I'm not DreamOnForever on that one though. I am MysteryWriter.  
  
So, please review or email me ASAP! Thank you!  
  
~*~ DreamOnForever ~*~ 


	5. AN

Anyone want to be my BETA reader for my new story that I'm writing? It's called "Harry Potter and this thing called 'Love'". If I do say so myself, I think it's pretty good.  
  
E-mail me (freewriter123@hotmail.com), don't review. I want to keep the identity of my BETA reader a secret.  
  
Please e-mail me as soon as possible.  
  
Love, bDreamOnForeverb 


End file.
